


You're Finally Here!

by happy_waffles



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: M/M, The childhood friends trope always get me damn it, also can I just say that I love Silas ?!, short silly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 07:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16193114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy_waffles/pseuds/happy_waffles
Summary: Kiran finally manages to summon Silas, and Corrin is so happy that he tackles the poor knight in excitement.





	You're Finally Here!

Silas was in the middle of tending to his horse when, all of a sudden, the stable room starts spinning…a bright light fills his vision…

And then the silver-haired knight opens his eyes to find himself sprawled butt-first on an unfamilar floor, his right hand clutching the hair brush, the left lightly touching his horse’s tense thigh.

“What the…? Where are w—“

Before he could even finish his sentence, let alone look around properly, Silas is mauled down by a speeding figure, his back now on the floor and two arms firmly planted on either side of his head.

The pain from the unexpected tackle makes him wince, and he drops the hair brush in surprise.

 _An_ _enemy_ _attack_ …?! is his first thought.

His fingers quickly finds the hair brush, and just as Silas is getting ready to bring down the brush _hard_ on his attacker’s head, the silver-haired knight is cut off again, this time by his own volition, when he looks up into a pair of familiar red eyes.

“C-Corrin…?”

Corrin’s expression is gentle, almost yearning. “Yeah,” he says softly, “it’s me.”

And then the prince leans down, tenderly kissing the lips of his knight.

It’s not something Silas expected at all, but gods, was it sure as hell something he _wanted._ And for a long time, at that.

 _If_ _this is_ _a_ _dream_ , he pleads to any higher powers listening, _please_ _don’t_ _wake_ _me_ _up_ _yet_.

The kiss starts off chaste but quickly devolves into something passionate, something more aggressive and desperate.

Corrin absolutely refuses to let go of Silas’ lips, and his hands keep the knight’s arms firmly rooted in place, making him unable to break away for air.

Silas doesn’t mind—he’s too dizzy drowning in the warmth of Corrin’s mouth to worry about his restricted movement or even his breathing.

He starts chanting Corrin's name against his lips whenever he could, because nothing else mattered. Corrin was his solen focus right now—and, honestly, since even before that.

This evidently stirred something up in the dragon prince because right then and there he starts biting Silas’ lips and the inside of his mouth.

The kiss starts tasting like blood, but Silas didn’t care. Gods, he even liked it. The rough nature of the kiss constrasted delightfully against Corrin’s usual gentle demeanor, and it excited Silas.

And wherever Corrin’s teeth grazed him, his tongue soon followed, soothing the bitten parts of the knight’s lips. The kiss was rough, yes, but in a tender way.

So when Corrin finally does break away from the kiss, Silas can’t help but chase after the prince’s lips—he’s been dreaming about this moment for so long, and his hunger for it hasn’t been satisfied by a long shot. He wanted _more_.

“Silas,” Corrin gasps out. The silver-haired knight ignores his prince in favor of kissing the right side of his lips.

“Silaaas,” Corrin draws out, annoyed. He tries to push the knight’s face away. “ _Listen_ to me.”

Silas sighs and rests his head back against the floor. “Yes?” he asks, rather huffily. (He wanted to go back to making out, damn it).

“I…” Corrin’s expression looked pained here. “I really missed you.”

Upon hearing this and seeing that awful expression on his prince’s face, Silas quickly softens up.

“Corrin.” Here Silas reaches up to lightly cup his prince’s cheek. “I’m here now.” _I_ _don’t exactly_ _know_ _where_ ‘ _here_ ’ _is_ , he thinks quietly to himself, _but_ _I_ _can_ _figure_ _that_ _out_ _later_.

“Yeah,” Corrin says, leaning into Silas’ touch and smiling. “And I’m glad that you are.”

They stay like that, smiling sweetly at each other, until they hear an “ _Ahem_ ” from out nowhere.

Both Corrin and Silas jump, startled.

“Are you done yet?” an amused voice asks.

“Ah!” Corrin shrieks, turning to face a hooded figure. “Kiran! How…How long have been there??”

“Since the beginning,” Kiran answers. “I’m the one that summoned this…Silas…remember? So _of_ _course_ , I’d be in the Summoning room. I’m a _Summoner_ , after all. It’s kind of my job.”

“You could have at least left the room for a bit…!”

“And miss the free show you were giving me? No way.”

While Corrin was pushing a laughing Kiran out of the summoning room, Silas was busy blushing from embarrassment on the floor.

Wherever this place was, it sure as hell wasn’t anything like Nohr _or_ Hoshido.

But if Silas got to kiss Corrin like that whenever he wanted, then…

He doesn’t think he’ll mind.


End file.
